The present invention generally relates to signal lamps and more particularly to a system and method for monitoring alignment of a signal lamp.
Signal lamps are a common means of warning and controlling approaching traffic at a highway-rail grade crossing or road-road crossing. A typical signal lamp utilizes alternating flashing lamps to warn oncoming traffic of an approaching vehicle or a train. When properly aligned, the flashing lamps are highly visible to motorists approaching the crossing. If the lamps are misaligned, then they may not be seen until it is too late to avoid a dangerous situation.
Usually a signal lamp unit is inspected when installed and then periodically for proper alignment and frequency of flashes in accordance with installation specifications. Currently, signal lamps are inspected for alignment by sending a signal lamp maintainer out to each site and manually checking the alignment of each lamp. A problem with manually inspecting the alignment of the signal lamps is the cost involved with performing the inspection. In particular, it is expensive to send a maintainer out to the many sites to do an inspection on a yearly or monthly basis. Moreover, the response time to correct a misaligned lamp is limited by the frequency of manual inspection or notification by passing motorists. Another problem is that of human error with maintenance of signal alignment with the roadway.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned problems, there is a need for an approach that can automate the inspection of the signal lamps for alignment from a remote site. The ability to remotely monitor alignment would likely improve safety since the signal lamps could be inspected on a more periodic basis as opposed to once a month or year. As a result, alignment problems could be reported as they occur and fixed very soon thereafter. Costs, time and effort associated with inspecting the alignment of the signal lamps would likely decrease because maintainers would not have to go to each crossing site to inspect alignment; only to the ones that were noted as misaligned.